Legacy
} |name = Legacy |image = Banner.png |px = 300px |location = |start = |released = July 26, 2011 |playtime = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Legacy is story-driven downloadable content for Dragon Age II. It can be played at any time after reaching Kirkwall and takes place before the events of the end game. Although Legacy can be played after the campaign and the equipment acquired will improve based on the player's level, it is also a good opportunity for Hawke to gain experience, gold and equipment early in the main story. Hawke and the party will travel to the Vimmark Mountains. The DLC was released on July 26th, 2011 following its publicity at the San Diego Comic Con.Laidlaw, Mike (June 22, 2011). "Real expansion or another item pack?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved June 23, 2011. Plot Overview A Memento of the Past Hawke can interact with the griffon statue in their home in any Act after arriving in Kirkwall. This will trigger a cutscene of Cassandra interrogating Varric, before cutting to the party in the Vimmark Wasteland. The Carta Hawke will have to fight their way through a Carta base swarming with obsessed dwarves who are bound to the will of one they call "Corypheus". After defeating the Carta leader, Rhatigan, the party will proceed into a prison in the bowels of the earth. The Tower The majority of the DLC takes place within an ancient Warden prison tower. The party must battle their way to the top of the tower and face the creature imprisoned there. Along the way, they do battle with darkspawn and dwarves, meet the ghoulish and the mysterious Larius, and encounter the powerful mage Warden, Janeka. Hawke will be forced to choose between supporting Larius or helping Janeka. Either character will lead Hawke to the top of the tower and the monster which waits within. Corypheus Hawke will encounter an ancient Tevinter magister, Corypheus, who is responsible for the attacks on the Hawke family. Before Hawke does battle with the ancient evil, a chilling secret is revealed. Quests (main) (optional) (optional) (optional) (main) Locations * Vimmark Wasteland * Vimmark Chasm * Carta Hideout * The Warden's Prison, including: ** Sashamiri's Floor ** Farele's Floor ** Tower Base ** Riannon's Floor (only if you side with Larius at the end of the Tower Base level) ** Daneken's Floor (only if you side with Janeka at the end of the Tower Base level) ** The Final Seal Notable items (Bethany) (Carver) (Hawke w/o Bethany or Carver in party) (Anders) (Varric) Achievements Notes * Most of Legacy was written by Jennifer Hepler.Jennifer Hepler's Forum Post * The events of the DLC officially take place in 9:37 DragonDragon Age Keep - World Lore - Vimmark Mountains - Events, the same year as Act 3. * If you take Bethany/Carver with you, you will get extra dialogue lines during the Malcolm's Will quest. You will also receive a unique item for the sibling. Obviously, you can't add the sibling to the group after they have died. ** Also worth noting that at the end of the DLC, your sibling's weapon will be removed from the game if/when they come back during The Last Straw. To avoid this, make sure you unequip them before ending the DLC. * If you bring Anders along, you will get an additional cutscene involving Justice in the Tower Base and extra dialogue lines immediately before and after the final fight. You will also get an amulet for Anders. * If you take Varric with you, you will be able to talk to Gerav and will get extra comments during The Paragon's Heir quest. You will also receive a ring for Varric. If you investigate further during the initial dialogue, then leave the choice of Gerav's death to Varric, you'll get +5 Friendship * Bringing any other companions will result in no additional cutscenes or items. They will still make comments during dialogues with NPCs and participate in party banters. * It is recommended to bring a rogue with at least 40 cunning, as there are a lot of locks and traps to disarm. * Many of Bethany's and Carver's dialogues with other companions and Hawke differ depending on their fate (Grey Warden or Circle Mage/Templar). * If the sibling joined the Grey Wardens but is not taken along, Anders will ask if Hawke has heard from them. * It is possible to complete the main story before playing Legacy, but it still takes place prior to the conclusion of the game. If Anders is brought along, he will still comment that you are wasting time while Meredith may be burning down the circle. He will also have group banter with Varric about losing money gambling with Fenris, even though it's possible for Fenris to be permanently gone at this point. * The DLC features a secret boss in the Vimmark Wasteland. It becomes accessible after finding the Warm Orb. * The party banter will depend on the act the DLC is played in. For example, in Act 1 Varric will comment that he will tell Bartrand that Hawke has experience with exploring Deep Roads, or Bethany will say they could have just brought the expedition here with them. Bugs * An invincibility glitch may occur where Corypheus does not die. * Corypheus also sometimes does not attack after being reduced to less than 25% health and remains stuck channeling magic in the center of the room. * The armor set Regalia of Weisshaupt (mage) has a stealth buff that when triggered removes any/all sustained abilities (such as blood magic or rock armor) that the mage is currently using. * Ogres may prematurely "explode", resulting in an invisible ogre. The effect is purely aesthetic, as the ogre can still be targeted, attacked, killed and looted. * In the last darkspawn fight in Corypheus's Prison - Tower Base, you have to kill enemies in this order to make the ogre appear: ** 1. Kill the normal hurlocks and the emissary, but keep the hurlock alpha alive. ** 2. In the second wave only kill the normal genlocks but keep both the hurlock alpha and genlock alpha alive ** 3. Kill the hurlock alpha ** 4. Kill the genlock alpha ** 5. Now the ogre appears and you can kill it for extra XP * (potential instance of a general bug) Gerav may become invincible and be impossible to kill. However, if you kill all his guards, the cutscene after will happen either way. After the cutscene he will still stay there idle, and your companions will attack him. Just walk everyone away from him and start the next fight. * The Codex entry: A Strange Sighting that suppose to be obtained after completing Legacy is unobtainable via normal means. Gallery Corypheus.jpg|Corypheus Genlock alpha (DA2).jpg|Hawke and Fenris fighting a genlock alpha Bronto (DA2).jpg|Hawke facing a bronto legacy-01-p.jpg|Legacy concept art References Category:Dragon Age II downloadable content Category:Real world articles